


Christmas Blues

by caz251



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't like Christmas without his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Bill.

PC Luke Ashton had always loved Christmas, it was the day when he could put everything else aside and enjoy himself. This year didn’t seem to be as appealing though, he was still working in London and was unable to get to Cardiff for Christmas with Craig. Why he had to work the night shift over Christmas Eve and Christmas Day as well he had no idea, but having been woken at twelve noon, when he had only gone to bed at four, didn’t improve his Christmas. 

He opened the door to his flat, ready with an angry tirade on his tongue, only for his anger to dissipate when he saw the man standing there. In the doorway stood his lover, a rucksack slung over his shoulder, who kissed him chastely before pushing him aside and entering the flat. Dumbstruck, Luke shut the door before turning to the Welshman now occupying his living room, he wanted to let loose a string of questions but found that he didn’t care for the answers. Craig was there with him, something that made his Christmas perfect, everything else could wait for the next day.


End file.
